Egg
Eggs are items obtained from bears, Onett, the Basic Egg Shop, around the map, the Ticket Tent, the code PreUpdate (expired) or from the Robux Shop. There are multiple types of eggs: the randomized eggs, which have different probabilities of hatching specific tiers of bees; and event-bee eggs, which always hatch one specific event bee. To hatch an egg, go to your hive and open the Egg Menu. Find the egg in your inventory and drag it to an available hive slot. (Only slots that are adjacent to already-filled slots are available.) Types of Eggs Randomized Eggs There are eight types of eggs that hatch a random type of bee. Better eggs give higher-tier bees. * Basic Egg, an ordinary beehive egg. Hatches into a Basic Bee 87% of the time, a rare bee 10% of the time, an epic bee 2.5% of the time, and a legendary bee 0.5% percent of the time. * Silver Egg has a 65% chance of hatching into a rare bee, 30% chance of an epic bee, and a 5% chance of a legendary bee. * Gold Egg has an 80% chance of hatching into an epic bee, and has a 20% chance of a legendary bee. * Diamond Egg is guaranteed to hatch into a legendary bee. * Star Egg is guaranteed to hatch into a Gifted Bee you don't already have. * Gifted Silver Egg gives a guaranteed gifted bee with the same chance as Silver Egg based on rarity. * Gifted Gold Egg gives a guaranteed gifted bee with the same chance as Gold Egg based on rarity. * Gifted Diamond Egg gives a guaranteed legendary gifted bee! Specific Bee Eggs * Rascal Bee Egg: Low chance of dropping from a Ladybug. * Bumble Bee Egg: Low chance of dropping from a Rhino Beetle. * Baby Bee Egg: Low chance of dropping from a Tunnel Bear. * Honey Bee Egg: Low chance of dropping from a Cave Monster. Event Bee Eggs Event Bee Eggs are special eggs that are guaranteed to give a specific event bee. The Event Bee Eggs look exactly like a Basic Egg but it states the Event Bee’s name in the title and description. After an Event Bee Egg is hatched, it turns into a permanent Royal Jelly of that specific bee. The Event Royal Jelly will turn any bee into the Event Bee. It cannot be applied if the player already has that event bee in their hive. * Photon Bee Egg is purchasable for 500 tickets at the Ticket Tent. * Cobalt Bee Egg is purchasable for 250 tickets at the Ticket Tent. * Crimson Bee Egg is purchasable for 250 tickets at the Ticket Tent. * Bear Bee Egg is purchasable for 1000 Robux in the Robux shop. This was once 650 Robux. * Tabby Bee Egg is purchasable at the Ticket Tent for 500 tickets. This was once 250 tickets. * Gummy Bee Egg is purchasable for 500 tickets. This can also be obtained after finishing all of Gummy Bear's quests. * Puppy Bee Egg is purchasable for 500 tickets. This was once 250 tickets. * Vicious Bee Egg is purchasable for 250 Stingers. Gallery File:Basic Egg.png|Basic Egg File:Silver Egg.png|Silver Egg File:Gold Egg.png|Gold Egg File:Diamond Egg.png|Diamond Egg StarEgg.png|Star Egg GiftedSilverEgg.png|Gifted Silver Egg GiftedGoldEgg.png|Gifted Gold Egg GiftedDiamondEgg.png|Gifted Diamond Egg Trivia * It is possible to hatch a duplicate Gifted Bee from a Star Egg, but in order to achieve this you would have to obtain all the gifted bees in game with the exception of Event Bees. * The Vicious Bee egg are the only bee eggs that can be obtained without Robux or Tickets. Category:Items Category:Eggs